Managing a horse involves communication between the horse and the human handler or rider. A variety of devices exist for achieving this communication, such as halters and bridle bits. These devices generally work by transferring some motion made by the handler or rider into some form of physical contact with the horse's body. Most horse-control devices are worn over a horse's head, partly because certain parts of a horse's head are particularly sensitive to contact.
Bridle bits incorporate a mouthpiece that fits inside the horse's mouth. The inside of the mouth is perhaps the most sensitive part of a horse, so bridle bits typically allow for maximum control. Typically, less control is needed when a horse is being led by a handler on foot, as opposed to a mounted rider. In this situation, halters may be used. Most halters include a portion that encircles the horse's mouth and another portion that extends around the horse's poll. These portions are then connected to a lead line that can be manipulated by the handler.
Horses can learn to obey commands communicated by the handler or rider. This learning process takes time and can be hindered or facilitated by the manner in which the handler or rider communicates with the horse. Horses have a tendency to resist heavy steady pressure and generally respond more favorably to light intermittent pressure. For example, if a handler or rider is signaling the horse to come to a halt by applying heavy pressure, the horse may ignore the command or try to resist.
Some existing horse-control devices incorporate a nose band that extends over the horse's nose. A nose band applies pressure to the horse's nose when the handler or rider is communicating a command. In a conventional halter, the nose band typically comprises a rope or a piece of flat nylon web that is connected at opposite ends to respective cheek pieces, such as by means of metal hardware on nylon web halters or knots on rope halters. A lead line connected to the halter allows a handler to apply a downward force to the horse's nose through the nose band.
In nylon web halters, it is known to use a chain that is connected at one end to a cheek piece, and extended over the horse's nose through an opposing check piece to the lead line. The chain applies an especially strong pressure when the handler pulls on the lead line, and therefore allows the handler to send a stronger signal to the horse. Unfortunately, the chain has a tendency to bind up and can fail to release pressure when the handler releases the pressure on the lead line and the horse complies with the command. When the chain fails to disengage, the horse receives no “positive feedback” after complying with the command. Consequently, the horse may struggle to understand how to comply and training is adversely affected.
Another pressure point useful for communicating with a horse is the poll area, located just behind the horse's ears. Many existing horse-control devices include a rope or band that presses against the poll area. While this area is sensitive, sometimes the amount of pressure exerted by the handler or rider is insufficient to affect the horse. When rope is used, knots are sometimes incorporated to focus the pressure on the poll area. Although this technique is effective, rope is susceptible to fraying. Further, available non-rope straps fail to provide a means for applying concentrated pressure to the horse's poll area.